Funny Cat
Funny Cat is a pitiful being living a pitiful existence. It is constantly overwhelmed by the weight of continued living and existing, becoming a gibbering anxiety-ridden mess of mental breakdowns. Barely able to push itself into doing anything, the being is often considered with sympathetic avoidance at best, and annoyed disdain at worst. Funny Cat seems obsessed with a "Booly" that attacked it at school an unknown amount of time ago. The specifics are hard to interpret from Funny Cat's ramblings, but the event appears to have had a dramatic effect on Funny Cat's psyche. Funny Cat's relation to Garfield is currently unknown. Powers Funny Cat has the power to die. Upon being knocked out, Funny Cat will instead experience death, which causes his pure sadness spill out into the fundamental laws of the universe, forcing physics itself to have a panic attack. This creates a psychic "agony wave" that blankets everyone and everything on the map, dealing a massive amount of damage that cannot be reduced or avoided in any way. (Un)Luckily, Funny Cat is also a cat, and therefore has nine lives. It also has various other cat-related powers, such as being able to shake its tail like that funny cat doe s. It also seems to be antithetical to Mondays, instantaneously dying under the weight of the date. This might partially be why Funny Cat is present at DBA, as the area is an Akashic Point which doesn't traditionally interact with time. Funny Cat can also turn his ramblings into energy that creates things from events he describes, which is difficult due to Funny Cat's inability to speak through the tears. While not an actual mechanical power, Funny Cat's voice is distinctly loud and hurts the ears of those listening to it. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 61 Funny Cat appeared in an elevator within the heart of DBA's underground laboratories. His methods of getting there are unknown. Being a complete wreck in the center of the machine, the players pushed his agonized body out of the elevator before giving some very brief but noncommittal words of encouragement to the creature. Later in the episode Funny Cat was summoned by Neo Bagel and chucked directly into the maw of Mr. Fingernails. The resulting agony wave completely shredded Mr. Fingernails apart from the atomic level. However, Neo Bagel himself was able to somehow avoid the damage by redefining the agony wave passive as dealing damage to everyone "except Neo Bagel". Trivia * Funny Cat is heavily inspired by Senor Pelo's storytime animation video, where a specific animator was a cat, crying and sneefing while choking out a story about when she was at "The School" and there was "The Booly". It is also inspired by various Garfield memes and pictures of incredibly sad cats. ** Funny Cat's basic weapon is in reference to a popular Garfield meme where if it's Monday, you should shake youre tail like that funny cat doe s. This is also the origin of its name. * When making Bagel Saga Episode 1, zanza came up with the idea of having Funny Cat be one of the elevator encounters. When explaining the idea, he said "Yeah he'll just be crying there in the center of the elevator, so they gotta take him out." Austin then screamed "TAKE HIM OUT!?!? NOOOO!!!". Zanza responded with "...of the elevator!" * Funny Cat was originally a dumb skirmish character zanza had created, but Bagel Saga presented the perfect setting to introduce him to canon. Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters Category:Characters